EmberClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Hiddenshade sat in the sunlight, his pale eyes closed as the sun reflected off of his slick black-and-silver pelt. The massive and strong deputy had just sent out a patrol, and was now relaxing and enjoying life.---- Sparkflame returned from hunting, her eyes bright with joy as she set her catch down on the pile. 22:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) An eerie mist cloaked the lush green forest, beaming lights toppling over camp. EmberClan had just recently been made by Sunstar, and they lived very close by the city. At most times, they struggle of finding prey and usually have to eat human food, or other scraps they find. Even though of this, they still find peace with one another, and keep themselves strong. Flamestar22 22:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sparkflame gazed down proudly at her catch, a scrawny squirrel. Yes, it wasn't much, but anything was welcomed nowadays, and prey was much better than twoleg slop... At least that was what Hiddenshade always said, but Sparkflame always agreed. 22:30, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Fluffy white clouds drifted across the blue canvas of the sky. Sunstar sat with his tail wrapped around his paws, sitting in a small den. He shifted slightly, pricking his ears as a car roared by. He shrunk back in fear, flattening his ears. The clouds parted, revealing the bright golden sun that warmed his pelt. Flamestar22 22:41, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade remained where he sat, purring loudly as he grew warm. The sound of the monster didn't bother him, he was in too much of a relaxed state. Sparkflame, on the other paw, flinched greatly, her reddish fur rising slightly while her heart pounded in her chest like a cat's paws on the ground. 22:44, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sunstar let out a soft purr as the sunlight trickled through each fur of his pelt. He flattenend his ears as the sun went down a few moments later, sighing and standing up. He stretched, his fur spiking slightly. He didn't much like living where he and his Clan did, but he was grateful he atleast had a home. Flamestar22 22:49, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sparkflame sat in a patch of sunlight, much like Hiddenshade, but began grooming her soft fur. The somali she-cat gently lapped at paw before rubbing said paw over her face, letting out a yawn to reveal her relaxation. 00:17, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Sunstar lied on his back, relaxation flooding in his body. His belly churned, but he knew it was out of hunger. Paws straight in air, he stretched, flopping over to his belly before letting out a massive yawn. Flamestar22 11:21, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade, after relaxing for a bit, craned his neck to lap at his black-and-silver pelt before rising to his paws and stretching. Clearing his throat, the massive tom stepped forward, standing tall with his voice ringing out clearly. "Alright, time to send out more patrols!" The deputy planned on attending one himself, he wanted some exercise and new friends. 00:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:EmberClan